HalfSouls: Aleeri
by Queen Serenity
Summary: The story of a girl who always wanted more, and of a vampire with half a soul.
1. It Begins

**Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri**

**Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Stars: Believe it or not, no Buffy characters. This takes place in the Buffy **

** universe, though, and in the sequel Ayn and Aleeri will be going to **

** Sunnydale. That's who it stars. Aleeri, the mortal girl who becomes a **

** vampire, and Ayn, the already-vampire. Both of them have half of a **

** soul. Corny, I know, but it should be a bit unique.**

**Summary: The story of a girl who always wanted more, and of a vampire with **

** half a soul.**

**Author: Sere G )**

**Disclaimer: The universe of Buffy is not mine. Any characters you recognize are not mine. Everyone else is, especially Ayn and Aleeri. **

**Author's Notes: (READ!) There are some people who claim that they would love to be vampires. They claim that, if faced with the choice, they would say yes in an instant. Are you one of those people? **

**They say be careful what you wish for. If you really were faced with that choice, would you accept it gladly? Or would you be overcome with fear, and cling desperately to your mortal life?**

**This is the story of a girl who wishes for something more, and gets her wish.**

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Prologue_**

From the Watchers' Journals:

It is well known that vampires, once they have lost life and need for breath, lose their souls as well.

This is part of their innate transformation; part of what makes many of them so predictable, but it is also what makes them so vicious. They have no emotions, and feel no guilt, for to do so can only be done with a soul.

On some rare occasions, such as with the infamed Angelus, vampires regain their souls… in his case, Angelus was cursed with one by gypsies, when Angelus killed one of their number. Rather than try and attain their revenge by death, the gypsies decided to turn to one of their oldest magicks; instead of gifting the vampire with death, they would bestow upon him the gift, or curse, of having his soul back. Now the murderer would feel the remorse for the people he had killed throughout his already unnaturally long life, and he would hate to live, living for the rest of his eternity beneath the halo of shame which he now felt.

Even more rare than vampires whom regain their souls, however, are the ones who are made, and retain half of their soul when they awaken as vampires. Not a whole soul, mind you, just half. It is yet to be found out how this is accomplished, or why.

With this half soul, a vampire retains not only the vampiric instincts, but also the capacity for emotion and guilt.

And so, this type of vampire is all the more dangerous…

But to whom?

**QS: This story is the second one that I have ever wrote… it was started years ago, then quit, and then I found it hiding in a dusty old corner of my computer and decided to rewrite it, and repost it. I'm doing my best on it! This story, Aleeri, is actually the first in what may be a series. I've already started the second one. I warn you, though… this first one does not have Buffy & the Scooby Gang in it, but it takes place in the Buffy Universe. One problem I'm running into in the second one… in what season of Buffy should I put it, I wonder? To me, it comes down to this… Spike and Anya or Angel and Oz? If Angel is selected, then it'll take place before Angel goes to LA and Oz goes away. If Spike is selected, it'll take place when Buffy's with Riley and Spike's hanging around and ****Willow****'s a lesbian. Well, people, please tell me what your pick is, to help me decide; Angel and Oz, or Spike and Anya. Thanks!**

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: One – So Fun_**

"In my isolation now I dream of finding some sweet young thing in a moonlighted chamberone of those tender teenagers, as they call them now, who read my book and listened to my songs; one of the idealistic lovelies who wrote me fan letters on scented paper, during that brief period of ill-fated glory, talking of poetry and the power of illusion, saying she wished I was real; I dream of stealing into her darkened room, where maybe my book lies on a bedside table, with a pretty velvet marker in it, and I dream of touching her shoulder and smiling as our eyes meet. "Lestat! I always believed in you. I always knew you would come!" I clasp her face in both hands as I bend to kiss her. "Yes, darling," I answer, "and you don't know how I need you, how I love you, how I always have."

The Vampire Lestat, "Queen of the Damned" (book)

"Lestat!" she whispered again, her marble face tragically animate. "Come!"

"Oh, my darling," I said, tasting the bitter earth between my lips, "if only I could."

Lestat De Lioncourt

In the year of his Resurrection

1984

Aleeri Mcbeth finished the book she was reading, Anne Rice's "The Vampire Lestat".

She closed her eyes, vividly fantasizing about how the Brat Prince would look, with his mischievous blue-gray eyes, and his softly curling golden hair, laying gently upon his shoulders as she twirled a few strands of it about her finger and leaned in for a kiss… she snapped out of her reverie, a bright crimson blush now spread itself across her face. She put the book down… a few seconds later, however, it left the desk again as she her eyes opening abruptly, picked it back up, seeming almost to be shy about doing so.

She looked around, as though checking to be sure that there was no one watching her, then, staring down at the crimson-colored book in her hand, she ran her fingers down the front of it, almost caressing the shining letters imprinted there. She pressed her forehead to it, eyes closed, and let out an almost-mournful sigh. _If only he was real… if only they were real,_ she thought.

She sat up, her pretty face marred by a frown, her brow creased, and let out a snort. Out loud, she admonished herself, tutting slightly, "Tch… even if they _were_ real, Aleeri, there's no reason that they would be pulled into your life. Quit torturing yourself." She knew she was a fool… She was supposed to be a good girl, and felt guilt for these constant thoughts running through her head. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel this way about this, and things like it?

She knew that she was weird even for thinking these thoughts, or ones like them. All her life, Aleeri had known she was weird. Even eerie, sometimes. She was used to it; it was just a fact in her day-to-day life. After all, she knew that the normal girls were nothing like her.

All her life, which had been all of fourteen years so far, this girl had read all of the legends that she could on vampires, and the supernatural and mythology, and even demonology and the occult, always interested in the subjects. She tried to keep it hidden, but, inevitably, other kids saw the books she read, the detailed drawings she did of things that were just, to the average eye, wrong…

Because of this, among other things, the other kids at school were always calling her 'Eerie Aleeri', and other cruel names like that. After all, if she didn't act like them, the 'normal' kids, that meant that she deserved how they treated her, right? The poor girl did not even have much of a life, period. Social or home. No friends to call her own, because of her weird ways. Her parents weren't there for her; they were usually too busy fighting (and yelling at her when they noticed her), so, naturally, she was always depressed…

But she was also very curious; she wanted to know things, had wanted to know for as long as she could remember, and was pretty intelligent for a fourteen-year old. The saying goes, 'curiosity killed the cat', but, as she often liked to say, she wasn't a cat. Last year, when she had taken an IQ test, she'd found that she was on the same intelligence level as many college freshmen. Well, at least she knew that she was smarter than those bullies in her school.

The non-life she had just pushed her to bury herself further and deeper into her books; they were her only solace… her sanctuary, so to speak.

She felt a headache coming on, and rubbed at her temples tiredly. She got up off of her messily-made bed and went over to the dresser, setting the book down on there on top of her diary, which she kept locked.

Her arms went above her head as she yawned, stretching, her eyes squinted shut. Dropping her arms again, she took off her clothes, a pair of straight-legged dark blue jeans and a sleeveless black shirt, and then pulled open her drawer to take out her favorite PJs; a snug-fitting but warm long-sleeved dark green shirt that she'd made herself… it went down to mid-thigh, and was worn over a pair of light green pajama pants patterned with blue bubbles. All in all, a very comfy outfit for bed.

After putting it on, she took out her hairbrush and dipped it into the bowl of water she kept there on her dresser. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she took a deep breath and started pulling the brush through the tangled mess that was her dark red curls, wincing as she tugged through it.

Every few strokes, she dipped her brush in the water again, as, without the liquid, her hair, when brushed, would turn into one gigantic ball of red fuzz, and she didn't much feel like looking like Bozo the clown tonight when she went to bed. Staring at herself in the mirror, her intense eyes, which were currently blue-gray (like the Brat Prince's, hehe!), gave her hair an angry look for being so unmanageable.

Now this girl's eyes were special… not many people have eyes that change colors, but hers did. She had inherited it from her mother, and her mother from her grandmother. Her brother had it, too. Whenever she was in a normal mood, her eyes were blue. But the blue got more intense when she was happy; whenever she was angry, or very excited, etc., her eyes were green… and whenever she was depressed or tired, her eyes were gray. Oftentimes, they would be a mix of colors, like right now… she was in a normal mood, but was slightly depressed, and tired… so they were blue-gray.

Finishing brushing her hair, she put her brush down and blinked sleepily. "Time for bed, I guess…" She said, then quoted a book she liked, "Dreamcatcher". "Same shit, different day…"

When she had flicked the light out and slipped under her covers, she hugged her stuffed owl with the glasses on its beak, Athena, close to her… for she was, indeed, lonely… for companionship, if nothing else. She sighed again, and let out a soft murmur. "Why do I torture myself like this? Why am I so different? I wish I could just… leave… I'm no use here to anyone, it seems. But I'm scared, and out there, with how street-stupid I am, I would be helpless. I don't care how smart I am, I'll never make a difference… I'll never be remembered, when I am finally gone… But, there's no point in me wondering about it. 'Just go on and fulfill your daily routine, Aleeri; get up, go to school, get teased and yelled at by other kids, come home, do chores, get yelled at by your parents, go to bed. So fun'." She paused a moment, and a scornful look came upon her tired face, unseen in the dark. "If they're lucky, maybe, someday, they'll have made me into their willing puppet, in both body and mind. Just like almost everyone else. But for now… I'll fight the strings."

She looked thoughtful, and a mischievous smile came over her face. "Anyway, if there is any of 'them' somewhere out there that can, somehow, hear me… I invite you in."

With this, Aleeri slipped off to the hazy world that was sleep, unaware that there was someone who was listening.

The listener was outside her window, a young (looking), curious vampire whose sensitive ears had picked up her voice as he had been hunting three nights ago. He had stopped to listen to the voice because something about it attracted him, and had returned to listen to it more for the past three nights. He'd thought about entering several times, but had been unable to due to the invisible barrier which protected her home, only penetrable by an invitation.

He was lonely and longed for some company.

This vampire was… different than others that he met. Oftentimes, in many ways… he still felt human… almost like he had a soul, still. He felt remorse when he killed (though he did, indeed, still kill), he felt things that no other vampire felt, that he knew of. And afterwards, he always, one way or another, made sure his victim did NOT come back. And over it all, a desperate sort of loneliness. A couple of times, he had sired vampires purposely, hoping to find someone like himself… but, each time, the person was completely changed when they woke up again. They were like the others, and took pleasure in the killing, laughing at his guilt.

He honestly hoped this would not be another mistake, but… he'd decided to take this sad-eyed girl and show her the wonders of his world.

**QS: Sorry if this chapter seems way corny, or whatever… I'm just trying to be descriptive, and help you to imagine these characters as though they were real people. Some of you out there may, I think, be able to identify with Aleeri. Think about it; the weird kid, the smart kid, the kid that was just a bit too… 'abnormal'. Any kid that did not conform to every other kids idea of 'normal', or 'cool', more like, wouldn't hear the end of it… their lives are made miserable by the others. **

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Two – You Will Be Happy_**

"The prince is never going to come, everybody knows that; and maybe Sleeping Beauty's dead."

-The Vampire Lestat, "Queen of the Damned" (book)

_"Hissssssssssssssssss!"_

Aleeri awoke to a harsh sound. A sound that changed to another… _"Raaaauuuuuwwweeerrrr…!" _

Her cat, Loki, was crouched a few feet away from Aleeri's window, which was a large one just an inch above the ground, one that led out onto the roof. The moonlight shined in, showing that Loki's ebony fur was raised, and he was facing towards the window, looking like he was prepared to pounce on something. Aleeri spoke, her gray-eyed expression and her voice both groggy from sleep. "…Huh? Loki, what the heck's the matter with you?"

It was just then that Aleeri noticed that her window was wide open, the screen ripped. She squinted, and suddenly she saw that there was something by her window…

Aleeri was in shock at what she saw. _Am I still… dreaming? There wouldn't be a guy in my room…_

And a guy it was. He was just sitting there, his back to the wall. One leg was outstretched before him, and the other was folded, his knee pointing upwards. The boy, who appeared to be about sixteen, to Aleeri's reckoning, was… well… hot, to be honest. He had long black hair which reached practically to his waist, kept tied back in a braid. His eyes with a deep, dark, intense blue, and were shadowed by long black eyelashes. They were set into a face that would have, combined with the hair and lashes, looked almost feminine, except for his strong chin and heavy brows. He was clothed in a pair of simple black jeans which hugged him nicely, and a midnight blue silk shirt, open-necked, revealing his nicely-toned chest. He had one arm casually draped over the upright knee as he watched Aleeri intently, before he spoke…

"Do you wish your cat to die?" He asked, quietly but clearly.

Aleeri took a long moment to answer, as she was still recovering from shock. She still wasn't sure if this was a dream, and her voice came out in a choked, raspy whisper. "N-, no…"

"He is obviously about to attack me. I really have no wish or reason to do so, but, if he so much as touches me, I _will_ kill him. If you do not wish him to die, as you say, then I suggest that you get him away from me. Now."

Aleeri indeed did not want her cat to get hurt… so, throwing back the covers, she stood up, brushing her red hair, which appeared to be black in the silvery moonlight filtering into the room, back from her eyes. Quickly, she scurried over, careful not to get too near to the boy, and picked up Loki, whom hissed again.

Carrying her cat by the nape of the neck, as the cat's claws weren't sheathed, she went over to her closet and opened the door. She glanced back to see that the boy was now standing, watching her still. She gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat of nervousness and fear.

She dropped Loki into the closet, but, instead of closing the door to separate the guy and her from the cat, she bolted, jumping inside and locking the door quickly; she was lucky that she'd put a lock on the inside a while back, for when she wanted to be able to get away from her parents.

Sure that she had not much time, Aleeri got down on her hands and knees and, pushing Loki aside (she let out a slight yelp when he clawed her), felt around frantically in the dark. Her fingers fumbled over the floorboards, searching for the loose one under which she kept her secret stuff: her saved-up money, her book on magic, certain photos, and a butterfly knife that her elder brother had given her just before he'd run away two years ago, saying for her to use it if she ever really needed to defend herself… he had been worried for her, since he would be gone; right now, it was the butterfly knife that she was so desperate to find.

Finally, her fingers closed around it, and she mentally thanked her brother as she pulled it out and shoved the board back into place. Grasping the knife tightly, she got up off of her hands and knees, standing and backing up… until she backed into something that sure in hell didn't feel like the wall. She turned around, nervous, and reached up to feel what it was… and came into contact with what felt like the lines of someone's face! Her terrified-looking eyes, which were now an intense, vivid color of blue-green, widened in the dark as she realized that her hand rested over the line of someone's mouth. She could feel a shriek struggling to escape her chest… and then the mouth curled into a smirk.

The shriek escaped, and she quickly moved to unlock the door, dashing forward out of the closet and turning around to find that it was, of course, the boy. The arrogant smirk was still plastered upon his face as he watched her.

She moved to head towards her bedroom door, but she blinked and suddenly he was there, cutting off her only escape.

Opening the butterfly knife quickly, she held it out in front of her.

Silently, she cursed herself when she noticed how much her hand was trembling, showing her fear. Careful not to blink as she kept her eyes on the boy, she backed up until her legs were touching the bed, eyeing the boy wearily, noticing that, although it could have a trick of the moonlight filtering in, he was very pale.

"Wh-, who are you and what do you want!" she stuttered out. She winced at the sound of her own voice. It had been years since she'd stuttered, since she was supposed to have gotten over it in the second grade… what was it doing back now!

The boy cocked his head at Aleeri, the smirk gone now. He was watching her with a look that was… intrigued. "Why, I came because I heard your summons, Aleeri, however silent they were. As to who I am… my name is Ayn."

Aleeri was taken aback. _I have GOT to be dreaming… or having a nightmare… or whatever… _"M-, my s-, summons? You mean you're a… you're a _vampire_? A nosferatu, the undead?"

Ayn just nodded and smiled, showing what looked like very sharp eye teeth. Aleeri's eyes widened. "B-, but why are you h-, here," she asked, dreading the answer, as she knew in her heart what it would be. She stared into his eyes, hoping to be able to use them to guess his movements. Her own became dry, though, and she had to blink; in that small instant, before she knew it, her hand was empty; the butterfly knife was in Ayn's hands as he examined it, the moonlight playing on the silver blade.

"Really, you shouldn't have this, you know. Could end up hurting someone. Or yourself." He looked up to catch her eyes again, and the casual tone left his voice as he gazed at her. "The reason I'm here, my dear girl, is because I know what it is that you want…"

Aleeri meant for her reply to be sarcastic, but it rebelliously came out as a timid whisper which she herself could hardly hear, "And what is it… that I want?"

"You want what you've always thought was unattainable. You want be free, for no one to be able to control you. You want to be able to live without fear of weakness or disease. I've come to offer you a choice, a chance… a chance to have your strings cut, now and forever," Ayn said, not blinking as he stared into her eyes.

Aleeri's eyes were glazing over, almost as though she was drugged up or something. "What do you m-, mean?" she asked weakly. She tried to blink, but it was like she had no muscles left in her eyelids… she couldn't break the spell of his gaze.

"Tell me the truth… you've always wished, always wanted to be one of Night's daughters, haven't you?" his voice, though powerful still, had dropped to just above a whisper.

Although she tried to stop it, the word that her soul was singing slipped out like his gaze pulling it. "Yes." As soon as this word left her mouth, the girl collapsed, falling forward. She was so tired…

Cursing, Ayn caught the girl before she hit the floor. _Damn. I had to hear the truth, but maybe I shouldn't have pushed so hard for it to come out… I hope I didn't damage her permanently…_ He looked down at the girl he held in his arms, now sleeping. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to the vampire.

"You **will** be happy," he told her. As he looked down at her, his face changed into a demonic visage. He leaned down and bit her gently on the side of her neck, restraining himself, his fangs sliding in cleanly. He drained her until she was near death, and then gently shook her to wake her. "Aleeri… Aleeri, come on, you have to wake up."

"Hmm?"

He bit his wrist as her eyes opened slightly, then pressed it to her mouth. "Drink."

Aleeri, barely even conscious, wasn't even aware of what she was drinking, but her mouth felt so dry… and this fluid… it was like liquid sugar, like chocolate, like potato soup… somehow, as absurd as it may seem, it was like all her food and drinks rolled into one, and it was like liquid energy. She drank, albeit eagerly tired though she was, until Ayn pulled away.

"Now go back to sleep."

Sleep? Yes, sleep sounded like a good idea. A very good idea. She was so very tired…

The next morning, Aleeri's mother came in. "Aleeri, what in hell are you still doing in bed! Come on, get your lazy ass up and go to school!" When her daughter didn't answer her or even move, Aleeri's mother looked furious. She already had to deal with her lazy husband; she didn't need to deal with her lazy daughter, too! She walked over and jerked the covers off of her daughter, but the girl still didn't move.

_Maybe she's sick…_ she reached over to feel Aleeri's forehead, but, when her hand made contact, she jerked back.

Aleeri's skin was so cold…

And she was so white, like she was…

She screamed, and didn't stop for a long time.

**QS: Ok, listen… I know in the Buffy universe, the exchange of blood isn't accurate (I think… I've never seen anything on it on the show), but I like this way better, and this is my fic… so there. sticks out her tongue**

**QS: Just remember what the entry in the watcher's diary said… see, half a soul makes all the difference. Not quite like Angel, but… well, you'll understand later…**

**__**

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Three – Uh Oh_**

"The prince is never going to come, everybody knows that; and maybe Sleeping Beauty's dead."

-The Vampire Lestat, "Queen of the Damned" (book) (sorry for the repeat quote… Couldn't find another well-suited for this chappy…)

Jasmine yawned. Man, she'd never slept so heavy! She shivered slightly, and realized, without even opening her eyes, that she must have kicked her blankets off in the middle of the night.

She opened her eyes. Nothing. She couldn't see a single thing. And the air… the air was dank and stale, like she was in a closed space, where no air could get in… or out…

Had someone put her in a closet as she slept to play a prank on her or something! Feeling around, she discovered that she seemed to be in some sort of wooden box. Waking up further, she realized suddenly that she wasn't wearing her pajamas, but rather what felt like a dress.

Swallowing the lump of fear rising in her throat, she decided to try yelling. "ANYONE THERE! HEELLLOOO?"

No answer.

Ok. This was starting to get really weird. Starting to panic, she started to pound on the top of the box, but it didn't make the hollow sound that she expected. It sounded almost like the box was… buried, or something.

_Wait a second…_

Wooden 'box'.

Dress.

No one there.

Buried.

"AHHHHHH! HEEELLLPPP! PLEASE, SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE, I'M NOT DEAD!" Realizing that she was buried alive, lying in a _coffin_, no less, she started to shriek and pound harder on the coffin's top. Sobbing in fear, she clawed through the coffin's lining and started hitting at it. She had to get out!

Somehow, by some miracle, it seemed, she broke through, and dirt started pouring in on her. Panicking more, she made the hole bigger, and went through it, digging her way up past worms in the earth and other bugs until she finally broke the surface.

Finally out, she gasped for breath, laying there for what seemed like forever, just taking in fresh air, breath after breath.

When she finally did stand up, shaking the dirt out of her hair and wiping the mud from her face, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why she'd been thought dead.

And that's when she realized.

She didn't know who she was. She knew she was wearing a dress, that she was in a graveyard, so she remembered what things were… but she remembered nothing of her own past. Not even her name.

Uh oh.

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Four – Who Am I_**

"You are my teacher. You will tell me everything about this century. I am learning secrets already that have eluded me since the beginning. You'll sleep when the sun rises, if you wish, but the nights are mine."

- The Vampire Armand, "Queen of the Damned" (book)

If anyone had been in the cemetery at that moment, they would have been most likely terrified at the scene before them. The girl, who had just dug herself out of her own grave, got to her feet after a few moments, a scared look coming across her face. As she stood, clumps of dirt fell to the ground from her dress and hair.

The girl stared up at the sky, seeming not to even be seeing it as she was, it seemed, searching inwardly for something. The moonlight reflected off of her eyes, making them seem to glow with an eerie silver light. After a few moments, the girl seemed to come back to herself, the scared look coming back onto her face as she began to hyperventilate, feeling as though she couldn't breathe.

Standing there, breathing heavily, a choked sob escaped Aleeri's throat as she stared at her hands before falling to her knees next to the freshly dug-up grave she had just escaped from. _How could they bury me alive? I wasn't dead, was I! Who am I?_

Seeing the headstone of the grave, she leaned forward and traced the inscription, her eyes narrowed slightly, having no problem reading it in the pale moonlight:

**Aleeri**** McBeth**

**1984-1998**

**Beloved Daughter,**

**Sister,**

**And Friend**

**R.I.P.**

_Aleeri__…McBeth? Is that me? I don't know… if I climbed out of there, then it's gotta be, right? I need to remember… _Standing back up, she shook her head. _I… I just don't know. Maybe I had better take a walk. It might clear my head._

With that thought, she made her way to the stone wall guarding the cemetery and found that she could climb it with ease. Jumping down, she just picked a direction and started walking, stumbling slightly every now and then.

That night, many people came across a filthy girl wandering the streets, her head lowered, her dirty, clumped hair hanging over her face, almost obscuring from view her eyes, which occasionally searched back and forth frantically, seeming desperate to find someone, something, _anything_ that looked familiar.

The people that came across her path avoided her, not really wanting to look at her, many of them thinking she was crazy, or maybe on a bad trip, or something… not one person thought to stop to help the girl.

Nobody recognized her as the recently deceased Aleeri Mcbeth, whose picture had been in a recent obituary. Even if they had, they would have thought that they were imagining things, that this was someone else.

After all, what other explanation _was_ there?

Hours later, Aleeri slumped against an alley wall. _Nothing… Damnit, I can't even remember my mom's name! _Letting herself slide to the ground, she wrapped her arms around her knees and bowed her head, crying silently. _I wanna go home… wherever home is…_

Laying there, the poor girl eventually cried herself to sleep.

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Five – Why Would Sunlight Burn Me?_**

Aleeri woke a few hours later, and looked around sluggishly. She felt as though she were struggling just to keep awake, and couldn't figure out what had awakened her, but she had this nagging feeling itching at her, like it was trying to warn her of something… The alley was still dark, but the sun was now rising, its light creeping into the alleyway bit by bit. Seeing nothing of interest, she closed her eyes again and felt herself start to drift back off to sleep…

Suddenly, her skin was smoking, and she jerked awake and scurried back from the patch of sun that was shining there. Looking blearily at the patch of light, she squinted, seeing nothing there that could have burned her. She reached toward the spot…

And jerked her hand back as she was burned again. The light had burned her! And it was creeping further into the alley…

Barely awake, but fearing for her life, Aleeri looked around and spotted a dumpster, then jumped into it without even hesitating. Before sleep claimed her again, though, one last thought went through her head:

_Why would sunlight burn me?_

Ayn awoke right at sunset and headed quickly to the place that he had followed Aleeri to the night before… hopefully, she would have awakened before the sun had risen and moved to safety.

When he arrived at the alleyway, he saw a small scorch-mark on the ground, and then spotted the dumpster right away. _Of course…_

The reason he had not revealed himself to Aleeri yet was because the poor girl was so obviously confused. He needed to wait until the right time… but it would have to be tonight. Opening the dumpster quietly, he carefully tucked a hundred-dollar bill into the sleeve of Aleeri's dress; she would want to get cleaned up, and this was something she could not do for free.

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Six – You're Confused, Aren't You_**

Aleeri yawned and stretched, then wrinkled her nose as she noticed the stench around her. She climbed out of the dumpster, disgustedly untangling a banana peel from her hair and tossing it away. Next she attempted to brush the obvious stuff off of her dress, and noticed the money in her sleeve. Looking at it, she sighed, knowing that she had to get cleaned up before doing anything else right now.

It was time to pull herself together, both physically and mentally.

Aleeri walked into the hotel room and set down her bags, sighing. She had gone to Wal-Mart and, ignoring a LOT of stares, had went ahead and bought herself a couple of outfits along with some bathroom necessities such as shampoo and a toothbrush, etc.

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and then, as steam started to fill the room, peeled off her smelly dirt-caked dress and looked at it, making a disgusted face. Rolling her eyes, she tossed it into the trash and stepped under the hot water.

She probably stood there for at least half of an hour, just plain letting the hot water run over her body and through her hair, washing clumps of dirt away. She took a bar of soap into her hand and scrubbed vigorously at her pale skin until it was red and all the dirt was gone.

Next, she worked shampoo into her hair and rinsed, then washed and rinsed it two more times. She made sure to massage it into her scalp very thoroughly, disgusted at the feel of her matted hair. Lastly, she put some strawberry-scented conditioner in her hair and then rinsed it out.

Wrapping a fluffy towel around herself, she walked back into the room and took out her new brush, working it through the mess that was her hair. When she finally had it thoroughly untangled, she went ahead and got herself dressed in one of the outfits, a pair of faded denim jeans and baby-blue peasant shirt, and put in her pocket the rest of her money.

She felt like she was starving, so she went ahead and put the room key in her other pocket and left, heading up the street to the Chinese restaurant she had seen on the way to the hotel.

A little while later, she had finished two plates of food from the buffet and a drink plus two refills, but it had not even taken the edge off of her hunger… what the heck was going on?

"You're confused, aren't you?"

She looked up to see that a boy, one that looked about sixteen or seventeen, sitting across from her. He had sad-looking very intense blue eyes, and black hair tied back in a braid that went clear down to his waist.

"What?" Aleeri's voice was startled, as she was surprised that someone was talking to her.

"You can't even remember who you are, can you, Aleeri?" He steepled his hands, watching her.

The sound of someone else saying her name sent a slight jolt through her. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

He sighed slightly, then said quietly, "My name is Ayn."

Those four words caused Aleeri to gasp, and her memories came back in a flood. As she realized what had happened, she let out a shriek, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at her. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She bolted, knocking her chair over, and darted from the restaurant. Ayn let out a curse and darted after her.

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Seven – Oh, No_**

"Oh, the blood was good, yum, it was so good, even now that she was alone and had to work up her nerve, the way it had been this evening, to pull into a gas station and lure the old guy out back. Oh, yeah, snap, when she'd gotten her hands on his neck, and the blood came, it had been just fine, it was hamburgers and french fries and strawberry shakes, it was beer and chocolate sundaes. It was mainline, and coke and hash. It was better than screwing! It was all of it."

- The Vampire Baby Jenks, member of the Fang Gang, "Queen of the Damned" (book)

Aleeri ran faster than any ordinary mortal would be able to run. Everything she passed by were nothing more than blurs, and she dodged anything in her way without really thinking about it. All she was thinking about was all that had happened since she woke up, and of the memories winding their ways through her head right now, all of it coming together to form into one thing like some demented puzzle, one thing that she didn't want to accept right now.

And all through this, she could feel that annoying feeling of hunger become more than an itch and turning into a blade that was cutting into her, until she wasn't even thinking any more about anything. There was only the pain, only the hunger. Nothing else mattered…

She kept on running until the pain was too much, and she doubled over in agony just outside the parking lot of a 7-11, just outside the illumination from the streetlights at the edge of the lot.

Doubled over, breathing heavily from the pain, she was barely able to stay on her feet.

"What's _wrong_ with you? What are you, some weirdo?" The snobbish voice cut through the pain, causing Aleeri to look up slightly, her hair hanging over her face. She saw through the red-haze a heavily made-up girl about her age, her light blond hair done up in a ponytail, staring down at her. When Aleeri spoke, her voice was hoarse. "…What?"

Recognition dawned on the girl's face. "Aleeri McBeth? What are _you _doing here? I thought you were like _dead_, or whatever." Her red-painted lips twisted into a sneer. "What'd you do, fake your own death just to get yourself a little attention? That's so pitiful."

Aleeri could feel the pain stabbing harder into her, and her head lowered, her long hair obscuring her face. "…Just…leave…me…alone…please…"

The girl continued, ignoring her. "You shouldn't have bothered, you know. Nobody cared. Pitiful little Eerie Aleeri died, big deal, no one cares." She started laughing, as though at her own private joke.

And then Aleeri lifted her head to stare at the girl. The girl, seeing Aleeri's face, now vamped, screamed and moved to run, but she was in Aleeri's arms in a flash. The scream died into a wet gurgle as she viciously bit into the girl's throat, letting out an animalistic growl, ripping it out and lapping at the blood gushing from the wound as though it were a sweet nectar.

Once the blood stopped flowing, she let the body drop. Jatarin came up behind her, and she didn't even hear his slight mutter. "Oh, no…"

Finally, the red haze in Aleeri's mind had faded. She could think again, and felt as though she had just awakened from a bad dream. She went to move, and her foot bumped into something, causing her to look down and see the body. The garish make-up, the bloody hole in the throat, the eyes forever locked in an expression of terror. She felt a wetness about her hands, and looked at them. They were covered in blood. Looking at them in realization, she looked back down at them. The face of the girl triggered a memory, and she spoke, her voice quavering, "…Shelby?"

It had all been too much, too soon.

Ayn saw her swaying, and, knowing what would happen, moved to catch her as she fainted. Looking down at the girl in his arms, his brow furrowed slightly. "I hope I didn't do the wrong thing…"

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Eight – Like a Doll_**

"Perhaps they were as passive in this regard as in any other, and it was the unstoppable din that kept them fixed, unable to reason, as they heard the endless cries, mortal and immortal, of the entire world."

- The Vampire Pandora, "Queen of the Damned" (book)

One month later…

Ayn came home, sighing.

Home: It wasn't much… Ayn moved from place to place a lot, usually, never staying more than a month or two at one location. He'd never had much of a reason to stay at one place. Right now, it was just the basement of an abandoned house. There was a bed down there, and a couch, and a cooler. Not much else, really. Not much else that he needed.

_Aleeri__…_

Ayn had to admit, he was worried about the fledgling vampiress… Right now, she was doing the same thing she had done since she first woke up after he brought her there… she was sitting on the couch, hands in her lap, staring blankly ahead.

He knew she was aware… or partially-aware, at least. The night after he had brought her here, he had brought her home a zip-lock bag he'd filled with blood from a victim. When he had set it on the broken table in front of her, she hadn't reacted, not even looking at him or it… so, he'd done the only thing he could think of to do: since, to him, force-feeding her wasn't even an option, he had told her the facts: If she didn't eat, she would inevitably lose control, and do something again that she'd regret.

He'd left the room then, to go get something. When he came back, he was mildly relieved to see the bag of blood sitting beside her, empty. She still looked the same, in the same position, except that there was perhaps slightly more color to her skin.

And so that's how it was: He took care of the girl. Each night, he carefully brushed her hair, then her teeth, etc. Sometimes, when he came back from hunting, he'd see red tracks down her face, like she'd been crying, and he'd wipe them gently away. She was almost, it seemed… like a doll.

Thankfully, she hadn't turned out like the others… she didn't wish to kill, didn't take pleasure in it. However, he was starting to think that maybe this was worse… he'd never wanted her to end up like this.

What he needed was to find some way… somehow… to snap her out of it.

Looking at her blank, staring face, he made up his mind.

And again left.

The screen was still ripped… But he ended up having to force the window open.

Aleeri's bedroom was exactly the same as it had been that first night… right down to her cat, Loki, being there. Her family had probably left it like that for sentimental value.

When the cat leapt at him, claws outstretched, he moved quickly. Grabbing the cat, he quickly shoved it into the empty backpack he carried and fastened the bag shut, careful not to harm the creature. He had to admit, he didn't like the feline, but maybe…

As he was turning to leave, something on the dresser caught his eye. It was a necklace that Aleeri had been wearing since he had first seen her, right up to when he'd changed her. A silver dragon, its wings spread and tale curled, with a blue eye above it.

_Her mother must have decided that it didn't go with the attire that they buried her in, and removed it, _he thought, moving to pick it up. Seeing if there was anything else on the dresser that might be precious to her, he saw her diary and took it, too, along with a framed photo of her family that was hanging on her wall

And then he left, intent upon returning home to Aleeri. Hopefully, this would work…

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Nine – I've Brought Something for You…_**

"Don't worry, my darling, I am a rich man. I could buy this whole store full of books and make it a present to you. I am lord and master of my own island. I am the Devil's minion and he grants my every wish. Want to come take my arm?"

- The Mortal Daniel, "Queen of the Damned" (book)

Ayn came down the steps, feeling a bit of hope that Aleeri may have moved since he'd left, but he wasn't surprised to find no sign that she had.

He moved behind her and laid his hand gently upon her head, running it downwards until his fingers snared in a tangle. Starting with that one, he proceeded to get any tangles that he could find out of her hair, careful not to tug at the girl's curls too much. As he did this, combing through her hair with his fingers, he spoke, his voice soft.

"You know, Aleeri… I truly am sorry for doing this to you. I'd like to say that it was just because I had thought you wanted it, but then I'd be lying… my main reason was much more selfish. I was lonely.

"It won't do you any good, staying like this. There are some downsides to this life… but… there are upsides, too. It all depends on how you live it."

She kept staring straight ahead as he spoke, and blinked once when his fingers left her hair. His voice sounded out again. "I've brought something for you…" As he said this, he didn't notice it, but Aleeri's eyes followed the path of the dragon dangling from the silver chain that he lowered around her head, fastening it around her neck. "I thought it might be important to you, with how much you wore it…"

Then he set something beside her, and he pretended not to notice as her eyes moved again, seeing that it was her diary and a photo of her family.

Lastly, he tossed a backpack onto her lap, something moving about inside. "I'm afraid you'll have to open that yourself, as I simply refuse to touch that… _thing_ again.

When the backpack let out a pitiful _Meow_, Ayn held his breath. And then let it out when Aleeri's hands finally moved to open the bag. Loki was out in a flash, nuzzling up against his master, whom he'd so badly missed. Ayn was relieved to see that the cat hadn't reacted badly, as it might have since the girl was changed.

Aleeri's hand came up to stroke her cat and hold it closer to her, and with her other hand reached out to pick up the photo by her. Ayn watched her as she stared at it for what seemed like forever, then she suddenly moved; she stood, letting her cat drop to the floor, and the cat moved off to explore his new surroundings, and then she set down the photo.

She turned and, for the first time since that first dreaded night, actually _looked_ at Ayn. Straight at him. And then she turned back and went up the stairs, obviously planning on going somewhere.

Confused for once, Ayn followed.

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Ten – It All Depends On How You Live It…_**

"But you're many things. Not only one thing. You're the killer and the man. And don't give into the killer in you just because you hate them. You don't have to take upon yourself the burden of murder or madness to be free of this place. Surely there must be other ways."

- Gabrielle to Lestat, "The Vampire Lestat"

Aleeri walked, not even seeming to pay attention to where she was going, but she was… she knew her destination exactly.

Ayn walked behind her, watching her cautiously, but wondering what she was doing. After following her a bit, though, he realized that the route seemed familiar… Wait! It was most definitely familiar. She was headed for her old home, it seemed… He worried a bit over this; what on Earth was she going to do?

Finally, they reached it, and Ayn stayed back in the shadows as Aleeri stopped by a tree outside. Leaning against it, she gazed in through the window, watching the people inside.

The family sat at the table, eating. The father and mother sat across from each other, neither looking at the other. There was also a little girl there, probably about five or six years of age, and, across from her, a young man, probably about nineteen.

It wasn't an ordinary supper scene, though. Everyone was eating, yes, but they didn't seem to enjoy it one bit. Like they were just chewing the food in their mouths because that was their duty. No one spoke, or laughed, or told about stuff that had went on that day… Everyone just stared at their plates as they ate, almost dead to the world.

The little girl was worst of all. She wasn't eating at all, and looked as though she might cry. She looked up, and, for a moment, it seemed that her eyes met with Aleeri's. A minute later, Aleeri heard her ask to be excused, and the mother said yes, looking worriedly at the little girl's full plate.

Just a bit later, Aleeri thought she heard the slight squeak of hinges, and looked over to see the little girl creeping out the side door, squinting in her direction. As the child walked across the grass towards her, looking confused, Aleeri considered running, but decided against it.

The little girl spoke in a whisper as she crept forward. "…'Leeri? 'Leeri, is that you?"

When she spoke, Aleeri's voice was rather gravelly from disuse. "Yeah, Jasmine, it's me." As the little girl reached her, Aleeri kneeled to be on her level. She reached out and pulled Jasmine in for a hug, inhaling her little sister's scent that she'd missed so much. Red tears shined in her eyes as Jasmine pulled back to look at her.

"But… Mommy and Daddy said you were gone forever. They said you went to heaven." The little girl's voice trembled, and Aleeri shook her head. "No, Jasmine, I'm not dead… just… different."

A grin came across Jasmine's face. "Really! Then you're coming back home?" The smile crumpled when Aleeri shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry, Jasmine, but I can't. I have a new home now, and I can't come back here…"

Jasmine looked like she was going to cry. "But…but…I miss you! Why can't you come back?"

Aleeri thought for a minute before answering. "This is a secret, Jasmine, so you can't tell anyone… not even Mommy or Daddy. I have powers now. I'm really strong and stuff… and I'm going to fight the bad guys. Now, I can't do that here, can I?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No… you're gonna fight the bad guys? So you'll be kinda like Sailor Moon?" At this, Aleeri couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Yeah… sorta. You could say that. Listen… Jasmine, why's Tarl here?"

"Well, he heard in the paper that you were all gone… so he came back to help everyone. He's living here for now."

Aleeri nodded, glad to hear that her big bro was alright. Looking at her little sister, she noticed suddenly how thin she was. "Jasmine… have you been eating?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I've been too sad to eat, Aleeri. I thought that you were gone forever. I thought my big sister was all gone." Aleeri wagged a finger at her. "No matter how sad you get, Jamine, you gotta eat… I mean, look how skinny you are! You're still growing! Promise you'll go get some food when you go back in?"

Jasmine nodded, and Aleeri hugged her one last time before standing. "I've gotta go now, Jasmine… get back inside, okay?"

The little girl nodded and reluctantly obeyed her elder sister, going back in.

Once Jasmine was gone, Ayn moved from the shadows to stand by Aleeri. "That was clever, that little fib you told her. It should keep her satisfied…"

Imagine his surprise when she turned to him with a grin on her face. "Fib? That was no fib, my undead friend… that was the truth, plain and simple. It's just as you said… it all depends on how you live it."

**QS: Aleeri's found her strength… she's becoming 'herself', so to speak. Just one chapter left! Then I might start on the sequel (where our new fave vampy couple goes to Sunnydale:P).**


	2. It Ends

**_Title: HalfSouls - Aleeri_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

**_Chapter: Eleven – Helpless. Yep. Yeah, Right_**

"And on the Devil's Road we walked, two orphans then together."

-The Vampire Lestat, "Queen of the Damned" (book)

The next morning, Aleeri's family found a note on the doorstep, and were shocked to see that it was in Aleeri's own handwriting.

_My family,_

_I am sure you already know this, but my grave is empty now. I would guess that you would have thought someone stole my body, or something, but you were wrong._

_I left my grave on my own. I wasn't dead, you see… I never was, not really._

_I'm different now, though. For reasons that I can't say, I can't come back. I have a new life now._

_But… please know that I am okay, and happy. In a way, I've grown up. And I also want you to know that I'll always be there, watching, ready to help you when needed._

_Mom and Dad,_

_Please, try to resolve your differences… if not for yourself, than for Jasmine. No one should have to grow up in a family torn by fighting. Be happy with each other. Help each other, please._

_Tarl, _

_Big brother, you always watched out for me before you ran away. Now, it's my turn to watch out for you. Don't worry, your little sister's not so helpless anymore. Who knows, maybe you'll someday see me again, I don't know. _

_To be read to Jasmine: _

_Jasmine, be a good girl, and make sure you listen to Mom and Dad. I promise that I'll see you again sometime. Until then, I want you to be good, and be happy._

_I love you all, and I will always be watching over each of you. Treat each other well, okay? And don't worry about me._

_Love,_

_Aleeri_

A girl waited by the streetlight. She was in a cute dress and was all made-up, like she was on a date… but she was alone. Obviously she was irritated at this. Holding up her wrist, she pressed the button to light her watch and squinted at it. 10:30.

She pursed her lips and sighed, muttering irately. "Ten o'clock, he says. Ten o'clock! But is he here yet? Nooooo…"

Tired of just standing there, she started pacing up and down the block.

"Hey, girly, whatsa matter? Been waiting for me?"

She gasped and turned, seeing the source of the voice behind her; a guy in a muscle shirt and jeans, his brown hair all spiked. She sneered. "Drop dead, Asshole. Like I'd go on a date with you."

Turning, she started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Now, now, you should be nice. After all, sweet things always taste better." She reached into her purse with her other hand for her mace, shouting as she turned back to him. "Leave me a-, AHHH!" She screamed, cutting herself off as she saw his now-demonic visage.

Surprisingly, she was able to pull out of his grasp. She reached into her purse for something else, and the vampire laughed. "What do you have now? A tazer?"

At this, the horror left the girl's face and she grinned. "Nope." Her own face vamped out and the male vampire's eyes widened in surprise as her now-fanged grin widened. "Thought I was a helpless little lamb, didn't you?"

She punched the surprised vamp, and when he tried to leap at her, she ducked and he flew over her, landing on the ground. Quickly, she leapt on him and shoved the stake she'd pulled from her purse into his heart. "Buh-bye."

She stood, grinning, and put the stake back in her purse. Ayn came walking up, shaking his head in wonder. "So this is how you'll do it, huh?"

Aleeri nodded and laughed. "Uh huh. We'll go places with high death rates, and stuff like that. Vampy attacks me, he's dust. Human attacks me, he's food. Either way, it's their own fault."

Ayn nodded. "Uh huh. I'm just glad that you're not just some killer, like so many others… this way, it's fun." He winked at her, and, laughing, the couple strode off into the darkness.

**Queen Serenity: REVIEWS! FEED ME REVIEWS! I'M STARVING! ROAR! I've finished this story, I've stayed up till two-thirty AM to put the finishing touches, and if I'm going to write the sequel, I'd like to know if people like it, or even are reading it, or whatever, so, please, review? In the sequel that I have planned, they go to Sunnydale, and meet Buffy & everyone. I'm not sure yet what season I'll do it in, though… Come on, people, I need your votes for the season question from chapter one! Please? **

**Well, everyone, tell me what you think. Is this fic good? Is it worth my time to write the sequel?**


End file.
